Discusión:Portada
Sugerencias de Frases Una sugerencia para la frase del día: "Estoy feliz de que estés vivo, en serio. Pero no puedo darte lo que quieres en estos momentos." Kim a Jack, en el Episodio 12 de la Quinta Temporada. --Eze cuervo24 23:32 14 jul 2008 (UTC) Sobre votacion de articulos Quisiera saber cómo y cuándo hacen las votaciones para el artículo del mes de Agosto. Saludos! --Eze cuervo24 23:34 23 jul 2008 (UTC) Hola. Pues, generalmente se elige el que paresca estar en mejor estado. Al ser tan pocos miembros en lo general nadie siguiere ningun articulo para destacado, pero si deseas sugerir alguno, puedes sugerirlo aqui:Es.24:Articulo_Destacado. Se elige generalmente el que este con mayores sugerencias.--Administracion Wiki es.24 03:33 24 jul 2008 (UTC) Ok, entiendo. Quisiera nominar el artículo "Nina Myers". Muy buen trabajo, el de la portada. (: Saludos! --Eze cuervo24 02:28 30 jul 2008 (UTC) Sobre noticias Estaría bueno que actualicen, poniendo en "24 News", coloquen la siguiente información: "La Precuela-Pelicula de la serie, situada entre la Sexta y la Séptima Temporada y de 2 horas de duración, ya tiene nombre: "24: Exile". La misma tendrá como protagonistas a Jon Voight, Robert Carlyle y Gil Bellows, además de Kiefer Sutherland en el papel de Jack Bauer." --Eze cuervo24 23:48 23 jul 2008 (UTC) Ha sido tomado en cuenta--Administracion Wiki es.24 03:33 24 jul 2008 (UTC) Skin update Hi! First, sorry that this is in English. I hope you can understand it. You may have heard that Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old Quartz skin (you may see it differently depending on your preferences). So we would like to switch you over. There are 7 color schemes to choose from: Alternatively, you can choose to make a custom scheme, like Memory Alpha, Military Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. For more examples, see here. Any admin can set the scheme, just go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme you will need to follow the instructions on the help page. We need to make the switches soon, so if I don't hear from you, I'll change to Monaco Sapphire in a couple of days time. Then you can decide on your ideal scheme later. If you decide on a custom scheme, and need some help, then let me know! Kirkburn (talk) 14:31 11 ago 2008 (UTC) I'll get it done soon. Thanks for the advise. --Administracion Wiki es.24 18:02 12 ago 2008 (UTC) Already updated. --Administracion Wiki es.24 19:59 12 ago 2008 (UTC) www.futuro.wikia.com Hola, este es un proyecto mio, que talves sera realidad, culquier ayuda es bien recibida y permitida solicitud de www.futuro.wikia.com, gracias por todo :www.futuro.wikia.com ya existe y ahora es tiempo de crear su Portada/paginadeinicio en www.futuro.wikia.com/Portada, cualquier ayuda es bienvenida, alli o en mi propia pagina de usuario www.futuro.wikia.com/Usuario:Fero, desde ya muchas gracias Ademas, bien elegida la direccion de esta wiki, un dia de estos pasare por aca a informarme, posdata si me ayudan con mi portada mejor XD, ya que ustedes hace poco crearon la suya ::posdata ::*¿como hago para q futuro.wikia.com/Portada sea mi pagina de inicio en esa wiki (como en todas las que estan en español) y no la actual futuro.wikia.com/Futuro? ::*como hago para que el marco de mi pagina este como la de cualquier wikia con el cartel "Wikia" "Sciencie" arriba a la izquierda/derecha de la pantalla, sobre el logo de mi wikia, sobre el cosito que dice "Buscar en esta wiki" en lugar de ese horrible "FUTURO" en blanco y celeste que aparece actualmente ? desde ya muchas gracias :se supone que futuro es la version es español de inglesa futurE.wikia.com estuve pensando en copiar su portada y traducirla, que te parece?--Fero 19:11 4 ene 2009 (UTC) En la central de wikia pueden proporcionarte todo ese tipo de ayuda, saludos --190.245.90.107 02:13 5 ene 2009 (UTC) 24 wikias en otros idiomas puse lo siguiente en w:Wikia:Interwiki requests: 24 tvseries, Español (spanish) to the rest * (English->Español) * (Español->English) * (Česky->Español) * (Spanish->Česky) * (Français->Español) * (Español->Français) * (Nederlands->Español) * (Español->Nederlands) I don't know if you need each direction separately, but I've listed them anyway. Thanks in advance for getting this done. --Fero 19:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) el lunes veran novedades en la portada y podran aselerar todo compararandose con otras 24, suerte--Fero 19:18 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Plantilla otros idiomas? 400px como hago para que aparesca al costado de la portada un lista/tabla con todos los otros idiomas en lo que existe tal wikia, que plantillas tego que pegar para que aparesca esa barra en la portada de otras wikias que tienen versiones en otros idiomas, 24 por ejemplo --Fero 04:29 22 ene 2010 (UTC) :# el wiki tiene que existir y saber cual es su direccion. :# luego tienes que ir a w:Wikia:Interwiki requests y hacer tu solicitud :# esperar al domingo que es cuando revisan la pagina :# y a partir de eso si te conectaste con la wiki en español e inglesa en toda pagina en el wiki español agregas en:NombreDeLaPagina si solo pones en: enlazara al wiki ingles con el mismo nombre en el wiki en español. :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:38, 22 enero 2010 (UTC)